


Apologies All Around

by Sacred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana is summoned for a private meeting with the Inquisitor and Josephine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Almost embarrassed to post this on here but hopefully everyone likes it. Let me know what you think in the comments.

Sasha Adaar stood proudly beside a composed Josephine, showing off the red marks along either side of her neck and what looked like lash marks peeking out from the bits of flesh the robe she was wearing covered. Her crimson colored eyes stared at Leliana, the sole audience to Sasha's far from professional appearance. Though they were in the Inquisitor's private quarters. The spymaster's green eyes were set in a glare as she looked from her dear friend robed similarly to the savior of Thedas. 

“What, exactly, is the meaning of this private meeting Inquisitor?”

“I recall you once warning me about playing with Josephine's heart. The meaning of this meeting is to show you how much she has mine. I believe she also wishes to show you, through my claimed figure, that she is by no means a novice in love.” She looked over to Josephine then and Leliana could see through their body language alone just how close the pair were, could almost make out the words they were silently passing between them but suddenly Josephine steps forward, the very essence of diplomacy given a human frame, her brown eyes boring into Leliana's own. 

“Allow me, most honored spymaster of our Inquisition, to tell you what has transpired between myself and my darling the last couple of nights. I hope, after my report, that you do not think me less informed or less practiced in the art of lovemaking. I've had nearly a full year to think about how to repay you for your warning to my darling and the insinuations made against my experience. You know how my temper can be at times, niceness aside, Leliana. Thankfully for you and your various personal accounts, not to mention reputation, the Inqusitor persuaded me that this would be suitable punishment.”

“Josie, I didn't mean to imply you were inexperienced. I just wished to impart upon the Inquisitor how different you were from the slatterns and usual lays she was familiar with.”

Josephine's expression was still calm, still inviting as she offered Leliana a warm smile for her words. “If I were to meet any of the women or men my darling has bedded before, I suppose I would eventually thank them for being experts at idiocy in letting her walk out of their lives. Now, onto my revenge for your gall.”

Leliana sat at the desk, motioning for her friend to begin.

///

Another evening with her darling Sasha, Josephine thought to herself, draping herself on the bed just so after removing her clothes and undoing her hair. She watched Sasha's face light up with awe and couldn't help the blush that warmed her cheeks whenever her lover looked at her like this. She took the moment to observe Sasha's own figure and wet her lips a bit at the abdominal muscles the Qunari had. The horns, black and uncapped, the look of want entwined with need in those red eyes she adored, the sheer height of the woman and her size in comparison to her own. 

Sasha approached, inner thighs showing some hint of her desire already and Josephine reposed further, spreading her legs just a bit to show her darling the heat within her that was transfiguring into liquid need. Sasha pounced, beginning the rhythms the pair had become accustomed to in the nights following Corypheus's defeat and beyond, Josephine ensuring that Sasha's pleasure came first, as that cry of desire from the woman she loved serving as just more fuel for her own pleasure. Josephine had just begun, tongue dancing along Sasha's left nipple, when she was gently pushed away by her darling's hands.

“I want to try something different tonight. With your permission of course. I...you know usually I am all for setting the pace during nights like this but tonight I want you to take charge.” Josephine watched as Sasha cringed upon finishing her request, waiting for her response. 

She gently cupped the right side of Sasha's face and offered her her most charming smile.“I think that would be wonderful, my darling. If I do anything outside of your desires or comfort, let me know with a word.”

“What word would that be?” Sasha replied.

“Scribbles.”

Sasha nodded and gestured to her nude figure. “Do with me as you wish, my love.”

Josephine trembled at the power her lover had just relinquished, reaching forward to stroke along Sasha's stomach, before darting forward and laying Sasha on her back. She took a nibble along the crook of her neck, tongue dancing along the tiny mole found there, the mark almost imperceptible and it was only by accident Josephine had learned of its existence. Biting deeply, she drew a sharp cry from Sasha, her left hand glowing.

She moved back after ensuring there would be a mark there and took Sasha's left hand in her own. Kissing along the knuckles, Josephine bent low until her lips were surrounded on all sides by Sasha's loins, licking even as her hand brought Sasha's Thedas-saving digits around to cup the left side of her bottom. Another glow Josephine would not have noticed save for the slight dance of energy along her rear, the sensation driving her deeper until Sasha's gushing. A final swallow of all that sweet fluid has Josephine licking her lips as she draws back and turns around, moving Sasha's hand from her rear and Josephine is staring at the undying flame crackling in the fireplace.

“Darling, take those fingers you saved the world with and pierce both of my holes until I tell you to stop.”

She sensed the hesitation against her thighs and rear but soon enough she felt a few digits enter her folds, Josephine biting her lip at the sensation but then she feels a thumb enter her rear and she moans heavily, air flying from her lips as she cries out. “Another in my back passage!” as her intense climax simmers into a low hum of arousal only for the pleasure to throb as she feels another digit enter her rear and start pumping. Sasha's grunting as she sets both pairs of digits to work, alternating a rhythm of ecstasy as Josephine soaks the lower end of the bed with her desire. “OH MY DARLING SASHA!”

Josephine doesn't feel both sets of digits leaving her, mewls a bit at the sight of Sasha sucking the coated digits off, before weakly turning around so her head is facing her darling again. “Turn...turn around and present what is mine to me. I am going to taste something new tonight.” Sasha does so and Josephine marvels at the toned muscles in that rear end, the roundness so pleasing to her eye, the comparison between her own softer rear end and how its dwarfed in dimensions by the gray/ebon butt before her. She cups as much as she can with both her hands, lightly spanking a few moments later, watching the vibration travel along the expanse of skin before striking harder, spreading the cheeks and diving in face first.

Her Sasha roars like a dragon before the roar becomes a keen moan of pleasure, the loudest sound yet elicited by her tongue or fingers surrounds her like Sasha's inner bits of rear are, heaving and quivering. 

“JOSIE!”

Finally, she pushes away from her lover's rear, licking her lips, turning Sasha around as fast as she can, taking in a flushed face, glazed red eyes, and a look of such satisfaction on the face she adored that she can't help but smirk. “A rousing success then, my darling?” Sasha's lips are on her a few moments later, a delayed answer but then Josephine notices just how soaked the sheets are compared to her own earlier burst of pleasure. 

“I will be returning the pleasure you just gave me later on tonight but I am still yours to command and do with as you wish.”

Josephine nodded at that, face flushing as she moved a hand to press against her throbbing rear end, imagining Sasha's tongue where her lover's fingers had been earlier. “I want what you just described but I would like to be sitting on your face, so move lower please and push me off if I start to suffocate you.”

“I knew ordering more of those cakes would pay off eventually. More of you to adore.”

Josephine bit the other side of Sasha's neck for the remark, deeper than the last bite and looked down at her stomach and finally staring into Sasha's eyes again. “Your turn to eat your fill, my darling.” Josephine promptly lifted her self up partially with her arms, legs straddling either side of Sasha's hips before bringing herself down fully on her darling's face. She could feel the horns of her lover brush against her upper rear and decided she'd grip them later in the evening.

For now all there is is the white hot pleasure firing from her every synapse as she continues to buck on her lover's face, feeling her desire flowing from her and coating Sasha's body.

///

“Enough! That is enough, Josie. I apologize for my comments, I was only trying to protect you.”

“I am glad you've realized the error of your ways. But I am afraid I, we, have something to apologize for as well.”

“Distracting me from my work?” Leliana replied.

Josephine shook her head and took the Inquisitor’s hand in hers, face red from embarrassment. The Qunari looked a bit bashful as well, rubbing the back of her hand with her free hand. “Lace...I mean Scout Harding won't be able to perform her duties at her optimal level for the next several days.”

“I must commend her for her stamina and your eye for talent, Leliana,” Josephine put in, moving away from the Inquisitor and towards the balcony, Leliana's eyes going wide at the figure her friend coaxed out from where she had been hiding.

Lace Harding, the best scout she had ever had working for her, was also wearing a robe the same color and style as Josephine and Sasha, but it's the sight of two red hickey's, one human sized and the other obviously Qunari-derived, that sends Leliana's well-trained mind into a tailspin. 

With barely a wave goodbye she's on her feet and out of the Inquisitor's quarters, mind filled with images of her leader, her best friend, and her best scout doing the kinds of things Josephine had talked about in her oh-so-diplomatic tone of voice.

///

Lace winced as she heard the door slam, looking up at her two larger lovers. “Thanks for helping me out with breaking the news. I just hope I live to see another night like the one we shared last night.”

“Of course you will, dear one, right my darling?”

The Inquisitor nodded and soon enough is motioning towards the bed. “I believe it's your turn, my dear Lace, to set the tone.”

Lace's face turns red as she watches Josephine undo her robe, followed swiftly by Sasha. “But I...it's not night...I-oh Maker just get on the bed Josie and join in Inqui-Sasha. I want to watch for a little bit.”

“As you wish, Lace, but please don't deny me or my darling your tongue and fingers for too long.”

Lace gulps as she watches the human and Qunari begin their lovemaking, hoping she'd live long enough to see another hour with the way her arousal was growing.


End file.
